familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Broomfield, Colorado
| established_title2 = Consolidated | established_date2 = November 15, 2001 | named_for = broomcorn grown in area | government_type = Consolidated City and County | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Patrick Quinn | | unit_pref = Imperial | area_magnitude = 1 E9 | area_total_km2 = 71.1 | area_land_km2 = 70.2 | area_water_km2 = 0.9 | area_total_sq_mi = 27.5 | area_land_sq_mi = 27.1 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.3 | | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 5420 | elevation_m = 1629 | | population_as_of = 2012 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 58,298 | population_density_km2 = 635 | | timezone = MST | utc_offset = -7 | timezone_DST = MDT | utc_offset_DST = -6 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 80020, 80021, 80023, 80038 (PO Box) | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 303 and 720 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 08-014, | blank1_name = GNIS ID | blank1_info = , | blank2_name = Highways | blank2_info = I-25, US 36, US 287, NW Parkway, SH 7, SH 121, SH 128 | website = | footnotes = Sixteenth most populous Colorado city Thirteenth most populous Colorado county }} The City and County of Broomfield is a suburb of the Denver metropolitan area in the State of Colorado of the United States. Broomfield has a consolidated city and county government which operates under Article XX, Sections 10-13 of the Constitution of the State of Colorado. The United States Census Bureau records stated that the population was 55,889 on April 1, 2010. Broomfield is the 16th most populous city and the 16th most populous county in Colorado. Broomfield is a part of the Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area and the Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area. On September 12, 2013, the county was subject to severe flooding in the area that destroyed dozens of homes, prompted immediate evacuations and closed down major routes such as U.S. Highway 287 after a bridge collapsed going into the city. History The municipality of Broomfield was incorporated in 1961 in the southeastern corner of Boulder County. It received its name from the broomcorn grown in the area. Over the next three decades, the city grew through annexations, many of which crossed the county line into three adjacent counties: Adams, Jefferson and Weld. In the 1990s, city leaders began to push for the creation of a separate county to avoid the inefficiencies of dealing with four separate court districts, four different county seats, and four separate county sales tax bases. It also had longstanding political differences with Boulder County, which impelled it to separate. Broomfield reasoned that it could provide services more responsively under its own county government, and sought an amendment to the Colorado State Constitution to create a new county. The amendment was passed in 1998, after which a three-year transition period followed. On November 15, 2001, Broomfield County became the 64th, newest and smallest county of Colorado. Geography and climate Broomfield is located at (39.931817, -105.065919). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (1.24 percent) is water. Broomfield has a semi-arid climate (Köppen climate classification [[Semi-arid climate#Cold semi-arid climates|''BSk]]). Adjacent counties *Weld County - northeast *Adams County - southeast *Jefferson County - southwest *Boulder County - northwest Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2000 census, there were 38,272 people, 13,842 households and 10,270 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,411.6 per square mile (545.1/km²). There were 14,322 housing units at an average density of 528.2 per square mile (204.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.62 percent White, 0.92 percent African American, 0.61 percent Native American, 4.14 percent Asian, 0.04 percent Pacific Islander, 3.21 percent from other races, and 2.45 percent from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.07 percent of the population. There were 13,842 households of which 41.2 percent had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.8 percent were married couples living together, 8.2 percent had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.8 percent were non-families. 19.3 percent of all households were made up of individuals and 4.2 percent had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76 people, and the average family size was 3.19 people. Age distribution was 29.3 percent under the age of 18, 7.7 percent from 18 to 24, 36.3 percent from 25 to 44, 20.1 percent from 45 to 64, and 6.6 percent who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 101.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.2 males. The median household income was $76,380 and the median family income was $93,246 in a 2009 estimate. The per capita income for the city was $34,133.http://www.city-data.com/city/Broomfield-Colorado.html Politics Since the county was formed in 2001, it has been a swing county, and has voted for the winning candidate in all of the last three presidential elections. In the 2012 election, incumbent president and Democrat Barack Obama narrowly defeated Republican Mitt Romney by roughly five percentage points. Of the registered voters in the county, 13,474 were Republicans, 12,218 were Democrats, and 15,887 were not affiliated with any party.http://www.sos.state.co.us/pubs/elections/VoterRegNumbers/VoterRegNumbers.html Economy In the 1990s, Broomfield and other area suburbs experienced tremendous economic growth, much of it focused in technology. The Flatiron Crossing Mall is a large shopping and entertainment center, anchored by Nordstrom, Dick's Sporting Goods, Macy's, and Best Buy. The ''Broomfield Enterprise is the local newspaper. Level 3 Communications, Ball, Vail Resorts, MWH Global, Webroot, Noodles & Company, WhiteWave Foods and Mrs. Fields are headquartered in Broomfield. Top employers According to Broomfield's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City and County of Broomfield CAFR the top employers in the city are: Outdoors Broomfield has an extensive trail system that connects the various lakes and parks. A scenic trail connects the Stearns Lake and the Josh's Pond on the west side of town. Broomfield also has a 9/11 memorial containing a piece of a steel beam from one of the towers. Broomfield also has a skate park with many different features such as bowls, a large half pipe and several "street" obstacles. Government * Mayor - Patrick Quinn (term expires 2013) * Mayor Pro-Tem - Greg Stokes (term expires 2013) * City & County Manager - Charles Ozaki * City & County Attorney - William A. Tuthill III Council members * Ward 1 ** Todd Schumacher (term expires 2015) ** Bob Gaiser (term expires 2013) * Ward 2 ** Mike Shelton (term expires 2015) ** Dennis McCloskey (term expires 2013) * Ward 3 ** Kevin Jacobs (term expires 2015) ** Sam Taylor (term expires 2013) * Ward 4 ** David Jurcak (term expires 2015) ** Greg Stokes (term expires 2013) * Ward 5 ** Wayne L. Anderson (term expires 2015) ** Martha Derda (term expires 2013) Education Since Broomfield used to be divided among four counties, students living in the city were served by the separate school districts for their county. While the city is now united within one county, the city is still separated among multiple school districts. The main school districts in Broomfield are Adams Twelve Five Star Schools and Boulder Valley School District. Broomfield features two large public high schools (Broomfield High School, which underwent significant renovations from 2009 to 2010, and Legacy High), two public middle schools and eight public elementary schools. There are three private schools: Broomfield Academy, with an academic preschool, an elementary school and a middle school; Holy Family, a Catholic high school; and Nativity of Our Lord Parish, a Catholic elementary school. Broomfield also contains a K-12 charter school, Front Range Academy, which has two Broomfield campuses. Sister cities/twin towns * Broomfield and Kingswood, Kent, United Kingdom * Ueda, Nagano Prefecture, Japan (became a sister city after the former town of Maruko became part of the new city of Ueda on March 6, 2006, although Ueda only wanted to be friends.) See also *Outline of Colorado **Index of Colorado-related articles *State of Colorado **Colorado cities and towns ***Colorado municipalities **Colorado counties ***City and County of Broomfield, Colorado **Colorado metropolitan areas ***Front Range Urban Corridor ***North Central Colorado Urban Area ***Denver-Aurora-Boulder, CO Combined Statistical Area ***Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area *Jefferson Parkway *Northwest Parkway *Rocky Flats National Wildlife Refuge *2013 Colorado floods References External links *City and County of Broomfield website **CDOT map of the City and County of Broomfield **Official election website **Listing of Broomfield churches **Listing of Broomfield Youth Sports *Broomfield Chamber of Commerce *Birth of a City 1950s-era video promoting Broomfield *Colorado Historical Society Category:Cities in Broomfield County, Colorado Category:Cities in Colorado Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Denver metropolitan area Category:County seats in Colorado Category:Settlements established in 1961 Category:Consolidated city-counties in the United States Category:1961 establishments in the United States